NUNCA MAS SERA NAVIDAD
by Holly Motto
Summary: Atemu, es un chico sombrío que sufre en silencio, hasta que en su vida aparezca un chico alegre llamado Yugi Moto y le muestre el verdadero significado de la navidad -Yami X Yugi-Inspirado en el fic "Nunca Más"-Oneshot


"**NUNCA MAS SERA NAVIDAD"**

**CAPITULO: "EL TIEMPO"**

Los vientos helados de diciembre habían comenzó a soplar, anunciando que dentro de muy poco se aceraría la fecha más feliz del mundo en donde las familias se unían mas y los enemigos se daban la mano, el nacimiento de aquel niño de belén anunciando que un nuevo año se acercaba a paso veloz a visitar Neodominó. Pero mientras que para unos era causa de alegría y esperanza, para otros la fecha más terrible donde los castigos he insultos se intensificaban

- No me gusta esta fecha…-dijo un niño suavemente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo estando acostado en el piso sin ninguna prenda en su cuerpo y el viento helado le congelaba los huesos…-mama porque permites que venga esta fecha otra vez porque? Porque?...-pensaba sollozante

Había recibido uno de los castigos que acostumbraba su padre abusando de el en todas las formas imaginables para alguien que a pesar de todo seguía siendo demasiado inocente para entender siguiera la lujuria con la que lo tocaba la persona que le dio la vida…

En aquellos días en que la navidad y el fin de año se acercaban era cuando las sesiones de castigos eran tan frecuentes como respirar, le temía tanto a aquellos días que cuando llegaban parecían interminables…

- _Snif_…

Sollozo mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas tiñéndose de tonos rosados por la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza debido a aquellos golpes injustificados que había recibido, su cuerpo adormecido por el frio impedía que sintiera lo fuerte que habían sido aquella paliza y era de las pocas cosas que le agradaban de esas fechas el frio, era como una droga para él le adormecía el cuerpo impidiéndole sufrir…

- Madre permíteme dormir y nunca más despertar…

Era su deseo cerro los ojos aferrándose a aquella esperanza pero era inútil sabia que el día siguiente, cuando el sol de la mañana iluminara su rostro sus ojos lo miraran nuevamente…

- _Okaasama_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente mientras el sol entraba lentamente atreves de una ventana a medio cubrir con una cortina vieja, aquel chico que dormía en el piso no tuvo más que despertarse agradecía que su padre se había marchado el día anterior a seguir bebiendo y seguramente no volvería en varias horas, agradecía que al menos podría tener una mañana más o menos tranquila. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse adolorido y sintiendo aquel sabor metálico en su boca que era algo común en aquellos días, su cuerpo frágil y pálido se había teñido de tonos rosas y lilas por aquellas contusiones, golpes y heridas provocadas por una hebilla asesina que castigo sin motivo a un chico que aun no entendía del porque tal abuso…

Al lograr incorporarse de manera lenta y dolorosa se dirigió al baño esperando que el agua limpiara su cuerpo porque su alma jamás podría ser curada, agradeció que con el poco dinero que había ganado repartiendo periódicos había logrado comprar un pequeño botiquín con todo lo necesario para curar sus heridas.

Encendió con pesar la ducha, dejando caer el agua helada en su cuerpo y sin siquiera imitarse por la sensación, aquella agua helada comenzó a adormecer su cuerpo haciendo que sus dolores se vieran un poco disminuidos suspiro con pesar mientras que frotaba una pastilla de jabón sobre su cuerpo y veía caer incesante el agua teñida de rosa…

- Porque mi papa no me perdona?

Siempre se sintió culpable por el hecho que marcaba el dolor en aquellas fechas, donde el sintió que fue el causante de una tragedia que por esa causa la bondad que existía en su padre se marcho con la muerte del ser amado, que una navidad se llevo con ella…

- Yo soy alguien malo, merezco esos castigos…

Era la única respuesta que en su mente existía y se convencía que el del error era el, que el que provocaba que su padre lo tratara peor que un animal era el, su mente inocente era la única respuesta que encontraba y prefería creerla antes de convencerse que el del problema era su padre…

Termino de lavarse y luego de secar su cuerpo lentamente el entumecimiento comenzó a pasar y el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más, se tomo un par de analgésicos que según el eran efectivos para esos dolores, para al menos permitir que su día de escuela fuera más o menos normal…

Se vendo una de sus manos que tenía una herida bastante profunda provocaba por haberse atravesado en el camino de una hebilla que choco indiscriminadamente contra su frágil piel…

- Haaag…-el dolor se hacía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que su cuerpo se secaba, se apresuro como pudo para curar sus heridas y cubrir su cuerpo, se coloco el uniforme azul de escuela y mientras veía su rostro en el espejo del baño pensaba de cuan desmejorado estaba y no era solo los golpes que provocaban su pesar si no también el mal comer y las preocupaciones estaban haciendo que lentamente disminuyera su vida, aquellos ojos carmesí una vez llenos de alegría y brillo ahora se encontraban marchitos y parecían quererse apagar en cualquier momento.

Dejo de verse en el espejo era una de las cosas que detestaba apreciarse y convencerse que lentamente estaba muriendo no solo por los golpes y abusos si no también su corazón se marchitaba lentamente…

Se alboroto la cabeza y se concentro en su día, antes de salir de su hogar busco una bufanda que había logrado comprar de segunda mano, ideales para aquellas épocas en donde el frio se incrementaba y mas entrada la noche que era cuando el regresaba de sus estudios. Suspiro con pensar al recordar eso ya que también sabía que su padre regresaría estando con sus borracheras el castigo y los abusos iban a ser peor, se alboroto sus cabellos intentando alejar esos pensamientos que le aprisionaban el corazón…

Mientras caminaba y pensaba en cualquier cosa que no fuera en su calvario podía ver como las calles adornadas ya estaban esperando ansiosamente la navidad, los escaparates iluminados con luces de colores y guirnaldas le daban la bienvenida a una de las épocas más esperadas del año. Pero para él era una en donde el dolor, su sufrimiento y la culpa se acentuaba…

- Desearía que nunca más fuera navidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en otras de las casas de la ciudad la época de navidad era la fecha más esperada, quizás solo eran dos en la familia pero aun así en memoria de los que se fuerte ellos celebraban, dándole los últimos toques de decoración al hogar mientras cantaban algunos villancicos demostraba su alegría de la llegada de la época en donde para ambos era alegría…

- _Nii_-san este año el árbol quedo mucho mejor que el anterior…-poniéndole la ultima bomba multicolor en una de las ramas daba por finalizado la decoración…

- Solo quedara la estrella…-hablo un alto castaño mientras observa el árbol…

- Bueno eso déjemelo cuando regrese de clases…-dijo mirando su reloj y notando la hora…-será mejor que corra que llegare tarde en mi primer día…-le dijo en tono nervioso acababa de ser traslado de escuela por el cambio de trabajo del mayor

- Disculpa que no pueda ir a dejarte…-le dijo con un poco de vergüenza el acostumbraba siempre llevar a su hermano a la escuela pero ese sería su primer día para su nueva empresa y debía aprovechar al máximo

- No te preocupes además se muy bien que es necesario que el presidente de la empresa sea puntual…-le guiño el ojo…-ya volveré, nos vemos…-se despidió luego de correr, la escuela no quedaba demasiado lejos así que podía ir a pie…

Mientras corría pensaba emocionado, cómo serian sus compañeros serian buenas personas, serian buenos con él?…sonrió para sí mismo el tenia esa característica que aunque difíciles fueran las personas él podía agradarles aunque ellos no lo quisieran, había tenido buenos amigos antes y esperaba tener buenos amigos ahora y quien sabe alguna relación amorosa… quizás…

- Yugi!...-al llegar el sonido de una voz lo alerto…

- JOEY?...-se extraño al verlo

- Viejo por todos los cielos por qué no dijiste que venias…-un rubio emocionado lo abrazo y lo alzo un poco el era más alto que Yugi así que no le era difícil hacerlo

- Joey por favor no me avergüenzas…-aunque para un chico de 16 años esa actitud lo avergonzaba un poco y más frente a los demás

- Viejo estudiarías aquí?...-le pregunto sorprendido al verlo con el uniforme de la escuela

- Así es…-le dijo sonriente y emocionado, encontrando una cara conocida no sería tan difícil adaptarse

- Wow me alegra viejo en verdad no esperaba verte otra vez luego que te mudaste a Tokio con el cascarrabias no espere verte pronto…-Ambos mantenían comunicación por carta, aunque curiosamente nunca le pregunto donde era que estudiaba o quizás lo menciono en alguna carta y el no recordaba

- Estudiare aquí de ahora en mas mi hermano estableció su empresa en Neodominó creo que le daba nostalgia después de todo luego del accidente no habíamos vuelto…

Los padres de ambos habían muerto en un accidente de auto y debido a eso el mayor había preferido mudarse a otro lado evitando el dolor de la perdida, pero sabía bien que su hermano extrañaba sus raíces y las personas que dejo atrás por eso cuando tuvo la menor oportunidad había decido regresar y que su hermano tuviera la felicidad que luego de la muerte de sus padres se le había negado. Aunque Yugi nunca se quejo sabia que el fondo se sentía solo, esperaba que en aquel lugar donde nació recobrara la alegría que un día por la partida sus padres perdió…

- Joey me has dado uno de los mejores regalos de navidad…-le dijo el pelirrojo abrazando aquel rubio que consideraba un hermano mas…

- Viejo tu también, en verdad que felicidad verte otra vez, pensé que nunca te vería

Mientras ambos amigos hablaban y se reencontraban luego de años de no verse iba llegando un chico sombrío, que mientras caminaba todos murmuraban cosas desagradables de él, pero prefería no escuchar sabía que si se concentraba en esos comentarios se sentiría peor y más en aquella época que tanto odiaba…

- Pero miren quien está aquí la florcita mañanera….-iba con la mirada fija al piso que al escuchar la voz y reconocerla al instante se puso nervioso…-que te pasa no me contestaras?...-lo tomo del mentón para que lo viera y mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba inevitablemente…

- Tris…tan…san…_onegai_…-suplico, temblando aun mas y mientras algunos de los amigos de aquel se reunían a su alrededor uno a uno comenzando a acosarlo…

- BAYANSE!...-una voz firme se escucho tras la algarabía…-una de las cosas que más odio es a los abusivos…-les advirtió enérgico

- Yugi no te metas en problemas viejo…-le murmuro el rubio al oído…-ese chico no vale la pena…

- Que esperan?...-sin siquiera escuchar lo que dijo Joey estaba decido a ayudar aquel chico…

- No vales ni mis palabras…-le dijo aquel chico que sostenía de su mentón…-aunque no te confíes, tu amiguito solo agravara tu situación…-eso tenso mas al chico

- Hey que te pasa? Te dije que lo dejes en paz!...

Aunque eso enfureció por completo a Yugi y el mismo Joey se sorprendió al ver el cambio, Yugi tomo del brazo al castaño y de un solo golpe lo mando al piso aquel escupió un poco de sangre y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro era la primera vez que alguien lograba tumbarlo al piso de un golpe, Joey se puso en guardia también era experto en luchas callejeras y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Yugi…

- Como dije antes no vales ni mi aliento…-le dijo Tristán escupiendo al piso mientras les daba una señal a sus demás compañeros y se retiraban no quería problemas…

- Viejo estás loco?…-le dijo Joey completamente atareado…

- Oye estas bien?..-aunque el que parecía más afectado era el pequeño que habían estado molestando

- S-si…-dijo de una sola vez al sentir una mano en su hombro, Yugi pudo sentir como el chico se tenso con solo ese hecho…

- Yugi déjalo…-le dijo Joey al instante conocía bien a ese chico y lo que decían de él…

- A-_arigato_…-dijo fuerte y salió corriendo de una sola vez no podía soportar el contacto físico…

Mientras Yugi lo observaba completamente enternecido algo en ese chico había hecho que no podía dejar de verlo y en sus ojos tristes había encontrado una razón para defenderlo y para no dejarlo solo…

- Ese chico…-Joey lo miro, no le agradaba aquel chico sombrío…-es especial…-concluyo Yugi, el rubio solo lo vio negando en adema

- Yugi ese chico no es buena influencia…-pensó y sin quererlo el timbre de la escuela sonaba y los sacaba de sus pensamientos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después estando frente a la clase de primer año de preparatoria un chico pelirrojo, con sus cabellos alborotados y ojos violeta se presentaba ante la clase y para su sorpresa al ver a sus compañeros fue que al final de una fila estaba aquel al que había rescatado hacia unos minutos atrás…

- Moto-kun siéntate atrás de Halakti-kun…-le dijo la profesora señalándole el lugar vacio con su mano, los demás alumnos se sorprendían ante lo que dijo, ese asiento había estado vacio por una sola razón nadie quería estar cerca del chico sombrío

- Hola Halakti-san…-al sentarse saludo al chico, el no dijo nada y solo agacho mas su cabeza no le agradaba que las personas le hablaran y eso intrigaba mas a Yugi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días subsiguientes cuando aquel chico sombrío llegaba a la escuela y los más grandes y de grados mayores querían molestarlo siempre encontraba un ángel justiciero llamado Yugi defendiendo aquel chico, quizás aun no había podido acercársele a él lo suficiente para ser amigo pero al menos parecía tenerle menos miedo que antes…

- Ese chico cada vez me intriga más…-sus actitudes de niño y su inocencia era lo que lo había hechizado y un día en clase un anuncio lo sorprendió

- Como sabrán faltan dos semanas para navidad y como todos los años anteriores este año todos tendrán un santa secreto…-dijo la profesora mientras resolvía todos los papelitos con nombres dentro de un tazón y comenzaba a repartirlos todos tomaban uno y se emocionaban al leer el nombre al llegar a Yugi tomo uno y al abrirlo encontró un nombre conocido para el…-Atemu-san…-dijo en su mente sorprendido mientras veía al chico y su corazón se emocionaba al saber que el muchacho que tanto le intrigaba ahora seria a quien le daría un regalo…

Luego la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el receso del almuerzo y aquel chico solitario guardaba sus cosas para ir a tomar su modesto almuerzo…

- Halakti-san puedo acompañarte?...-Yugi había observado muchas veces al chico y sabia que le gustaba comer solo, bajo la sombra de un árbol y sentado en el pasto, nadie se le acercaba para hacerle compañía. Yugi aun no entendía la razón…

- Supongo…-le dijo nervioso mientras Yugi se sentaba a su lado y sacaba su bento emocionado de poner comer con aquel chico, siempre había querido acompañarlo pero Joey acaparaba su tiempo y no había podido acercársele…

- Que bonita idea la del santa secreto…-comento mientras le quitaba la servilleta a su bento…-en mi otra escuela nunca hubo santas secretos…

- Odio la navidad…-dijo el chico luego de darle un mordisco a su emparedado…-la detesto

- _Nani_?...-Yugi se sorprendió por lo que dijo nadie podía odiar la navidad…-pero porque?...-le pregunto mirándolo y aquel chico dejaba de comer sus ojos sombríos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Las penas se agudizan…

Dijo sin pronunciar mas palabra y solo se concentro en su comida Yugi entendió que él no quería recordar algo negativo que le traía esas fechas y respetaba su sentir, al menos había descubriendo que algo malo le pasaba al chico y eso hacía que se interesara mas en su situación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mismo día al llegar a casa el castaño noto que algo le había pasado a su entusiasta hermano, que siempre regresaba con una sonrisa en su rostro pero ese día solo había llegado serio y con un suspiro en su garganta…

- Paso algo en la escuela?…-los días anteriores siempre llegaba muy alegre pero esa vez había llegado muy serio preocupando al castaño…

- _Hai_…-el castaño dejo de cocinar y se sentó frente a su hermano para mirarlo

- Dime que fue?...-le gustaba ayudar a su hermano casi como un padre…

- Bueno te acuerdas que hay un chico pequeño que los demás siempre molestan

- Halakti es su apellido no?...-Yugi no tenia secretos para su hermano

- _Hai_, bueno hoy almorcé con él y me comento algo que me dejo muy intrigado…-dijo mientras estiraba sus manos sobre la mesa y colocaba su cabeza en ellas

- Que fue?...-pregunto el mayor estaba curioso

- Bueno me dijo que odia la navidad…-el mayor se sorprendió pero le alboroto los cabellos al menor…

- Bueno seguramente algo paso en estas fechas que lo marco, no me extrañaría según me has contado ese chico tiene todas las características de un chico abusado, seguramente sus padres lo golpean…-dijo el mayor muy serio ya le había comentado ese pronóstico al chico

- Quizás aunque aún no se cómo alguien podría hacerle daño a Atemu-san es que si lo conocieras te encantaría es un chico muy especial, muy inteligente y tímido es por eso que quiero ayudarle a cambiar su visión de la navidad, esta fecha es una muy especial, llena de alegría y prosperidad no puedo permitir que Atemu-san crea que es mala

- Te pareces tanto a mama…-el castaño sonrió le alborotaba sus cabellos y se levantaba para ver el guiso

- Mama y papa siempre amaron esta fecha…-le dijo un poco nostálgico…-por eso en su memoria hare que Atemu-san la ame también quizás dependa del regalo que le de cómo su santo secreto…-le dijo entusiasmado…

- Se que encontraras un buen regalo para ese chico…-le sonrió el mayor…

- Tienes razón, arigato _nii_-san…

Yugi ahora estaba emocionado y con una sonrisa, desahogarse con el mayor siempre lo reconfortaba y aquel castaño que parecía inmutable y nada de cariñoso con Yugi era diferente y hacerlo sentir mejor era para él un logro…

- Te ayudo!...

Yugi ahora tenía los ánimos de siempre para actuar como acostumbraba lleno de energía y con una sonrisa en su rostro el castaño sonreía por su logro, así era como le gustaba ver a su hermano entusiasta y feliz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Viejo no sé porque te interesa tanto ese chico…-un día cualquiera mientras iba a la escuela junto a su amigo Joey, observa los escaparates de los establecimientos buscando el regalo perfecto

- Es simple Joey…-Yugi iba con una sonrisa esperando encontrar el regalo ideal para Atemu…-es un buen chico, solo que por alguna razón un grandulón ha esparcido rumores sobre él, que todos creen y nadie escucha la verdad tras Atemu

- Bueno no todos pueden ser rumores…- medito Joey

- Joey no seas crédulo…-lo reprendió Yugi…-por lo general ningún rumor es cierto, al menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y por lo que he podido ver con Atemu-san nada de lo que dicen de él es cierto, es un chico muy brillante si lo escucharas en clase, tiene mucha creatividad a la hora de dibujar y tiene un carisma para los animales lo he visto y me ha fascinado su personalidad, es alguien inocente y frágil hace que yo quiera protegerlo

- Yugi creo que es más que solo fascinación…-le dijo Joey mirando a Yugi y como hablaba de ese chico…-te has enamorado…-le dijo serio haciendo que ese comentario sonrojara mucho a Yugi…

- Quizás…-dijo con vergüenza…-aunque quizás el nunca lo sepa, pero quiero protegerlo y lograr que esta navidad sonría…

Joey observa a su amigo y suspiraba nada haría sacarlo de su pensamiento el amor era ciego lo sabía bien, el mismo se había enamorado de alguien obstinado y egocéntrico, quizás luego del accidente él se había alejado y nada había sido igual. Pero como Yugi estaba teniendo esperanza el debía tenerla también e intentar ser feliz con aquel que un día lo dejo atrás…

- _Kitty_ han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste de Neodominó dejándome el corazón destrozado ahora estas aquí otra vez y es mi oportunidad para ir por ti. A pesar de todo no he logrado arrancarte de mi corazón y por eso luchare por ti…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día antes de navidad justo cuando seria el día de entrega de regalos, el pelirrojo se levanto temprano, se ducho y se arreglo para estar antes de que los estudiantes llegaran a la escuela sabia la hora en la que acostumbraba a llegar Atemu y quería recibirlo en la escuela…

- Justo a tiempo…-el conserje era el único que estaba con su escoba barriendo la entrada de la escuela…

- Yugi-kun…-saludo al chico le agradaba…-esperando a alguien?

- _Hai_…-el chico sonrió mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas donde podía ver la entrada y a los alumnos que entraban

- Buena suerte hay muérdago por ahí si quieres una ayudadita…-le sonrió aquel hombre mientras Yugi se sonrojaba…

- Bien Atemu-kun espero por ti…-dijo mientras colocaba su regalo a un lado la caja adornada con papel de color y un listón dorado protegía con recelo el contenido que era una suave conejita con lazo rosa al cuello y listones azules en sus orejas…

El reloj comenzó a avanzar y los alumnos se hicieron presentes algunos saludaban al chico que estaba sentado en una banca y el sonreía al llegar Joey había estado un rato haciéndole compañía, aunque luego se había aburrido y había ido a charlar con otros de sus compañeros…

- Que es lo que le ha pasado…-miraba su reloj y solo faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara la campana…

- Yugi no te tardes…-le grito Joey luego de entrar y la campana sonó luego

Yugi aun seguía esperando aquel chico pero él no parecía querer aparecer, espero 1hora luego del toque de la campana pero al ver a un maestro supo que tenía que entrar

- _Gomen_, _sensei_ pero esperaba a Atemu-kun…-dijo desanimado el chico no acostumbraba faltar y el día que lo hizo era cuando él lo esperaba con ansias

- Moto-san no sabes lo que paso?...-le dijo el _sensei_ mirándolo, era quien reprendía a los tardistas pero sabía que el pelirrojo no acostumbraba a llegar tarde así que pasaría por alto su falta

- _Nani_? A que se refiere…-pregunto intrigado…

- Hubo un accidente ayer en la noche…-el rostro de Yugi se puso pálido…-Halakti-san iba con su padre y un auto los embistió…-la respiración de Yugi se acelero…-su padre murió al instante…

- Y A-temu…-pregunto con tanto temor que el maestro lo supo lo abrazo para calmarlo…

- Está vivo pero muy grave en un hospital…

- DONDE ESTA?...-dijo al instante parando su paso y mirando al maestro…

- En el hospital general queda en…Moto-san?

Aunque antes que el maestro siquiera pudiera hablar el chico salió corriendo velozmente al lugar mencionado su corazón palpitaba rápidamente mientras aun sostenía con fuerza el regalo que le daría aquel que ahora sufría…

- Atemu Halakti donde esta Atemu Halakti?...-pregunto desesperado a una de las enfermeras recepcionistas…

- Quien eres tu pequeño?...-le dijo una de ellas que al verlo tan desesperado quizás sería algún familiar del chico…

- SOY SU NOVIO!...-no supo de donde se le pudo ocurrir, pero era como se sentía y en realidad en ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad amaba al chico…ambas enfermeras se miraron desconcertadas pero asintieron…

- Pequeño Halakti-san tuvo un accidente bastante grave, pero es alguien con suerte de haberse logrado apartar un poco del impacto y aunque ahora duerme esta estable es casi un milagro y por tu desesperación puedo permitir que lo veas aunque sea un momento…

El chico asintió rápidamente era lo único que deseaba ver a Atemu aunque sea unos instantes, para él sería suficiente con solo verlo sabría si estaría bien o…no quería pensar en otra posibilidad…

- Bien pequeño esta es la habitación…-la enfermera se había enternecido con el adolecente que parecía tan afectado por que el otro estuviera en el hospital…-te daré 20 minutos aprovéchalos como puedas…

Dudo al tener la mano sostenida en la manija de la puerta pero luego se animo a entrar y abrió la puerta lentamente observo dentro era una habitación de pared blanca con piso de alfombra y cortinas verdes en el techo y un ventanal panorámico al centro justo a un lado de la cama y era donde un chico de cabellos morados observaba con sus ojos carmesí Yugi se sorprendió al verlo despierto observo vendas en su cabeza, algunas heridas y moretones en su rostro, también un brazo enyesado pero en lo que cavia parecía ser el mismo Atemu que lo hechizo…

- Atemu-kun?...-pregunto al entrar haciendo que el chico dejara ver la ventana y lo mirara sus ojos estaban tristes y se notaba mas pálido de lo habitual no podía culparlo había pasado algo terrible…

- Moto-san?...-se extraño al verlo no esperaba que alguien se importara por él para visitarlo

- Atemu!...-aunque el chico al verlo con sus ojos tristes y nostálgicos sintió que se rompía su corazón y corrió abrazarlo tirando la mochila a un lado, lo abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarlo mientras el de ojos carmesí quedo sorprendido ante el contacto…-Atemu me tenias tan preocupado…-no correspondió el abrazo y cuando el otro se separo del contacto, quedo tan cerca de Yugi que podía sentir su aliento, las mejillas de Atemu se colorearon de rosa miro a otro lado avergonzado…-como te sientes?...-Yugi lo noto pero estaba tan preocupado por lo que le paso al chico que no le tomo importancia…

- Mal…-dijo en seco el chico mientras lo miraba aun con sus mejillas rosadas…-veía la ciudad…-le dijo serio Yugi lo noto no pudo evitar dejar de verlo…-y pensaba…-su voz era serena aunque paso una dura situación y perdió a su padre en el camino no se notaba afectado quizás como acaba de despertar no sabía con detalle lo pasado…-mañana es navidad, las familias se reúnen para compartir, para estar unidos y quizás ser felices…-Yugi observo la ventana y desde el octavo piso donde se encontraban se podía ver de maravillosa ciudad y las personas que iban y venían corriendo por compras de último minuto…

- Atemu nunca me contaste porque odias la navidad…-le pregunto Yugi dudoso, por formular esa pregunta que cuando se nombraba la navidad los ojos del chico se llevaban de lagrimas…

- Mi madre murió en navidad…-y fue inevitable el chico comenzó a llorar…

- _Gomen_ no quise hacerte recordar…-Yugi se sintió destrozado al verlo triste

- Ella amaba la navidad, la casa se llenaba de alegría cuando venían estas fechas, pero un día ella contrajo cáncer y la alegría se marcho la ultima navidad que paso con nosotros ella salió a comprar el árbol como siempre presionada un poco por mi…-apretó la sabana con fuerza…-y ese día se desvaneció fue ingresada al hospital en noche buena muriendo en navidad…-no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar…-FUE MI CULPA! _SNIF_!...

Yugi no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y le dio unas caricias Atemu acepto el abrazo era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba sin desear lastimarlo…

- _Okaasan_ como te extraño…-decía mientras lloraba de forma inconsolable pero con el abrazo de Yugi, el dolor fue pasando y un calor que hacía mucho no sentía comenzó a brotar de su pecho…

- Atemu…-el chico se alejo del abrazo y lo miro apartándole un poco sus cabellos dorados para que lo viera…-se que no has vivido cosas agradable en navidad perder a un ser querido es un dolor que nunca pasa…-Atemu lo miro y los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas, rodando unas cuentas por sus mejillas…-mis padres quizás no murieron en navidad pero si murieron y al igual que tu _okaasan_ ellos amaban la navidad, el año que murieron mi hermano y yo celebramos la navidad fuimos por el mejor árbol, lo adornamos y compartimos la cena en noche buena recuerdo que fue una navidad triste pero el dolor no nos detuvo…

- Yugi-kun dile eso a mi padre, el me echa la culpa cada año y me castigaba por ello…-Yugi negó en ademan mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos…

- Atemu ya no recordemos momentos tristes, permíteme recordarte lo hermoso que es la navidad…-Atemu lo miro con sus ojos brillosos pero hechizados por aquellos violetas que lo apreciaban…-_Ai shiteru_ Atemu-kun…-las mejillas se le pusieron completamente rojas al decirlo y miro a un lado avergonzado no esperaba pronunciar aquellas palabras y menos en una situación de tristeza…-disculpa yo…olvida lo que dije…-pronuncio avergonzado…

- Yugi-kun?...-Atemu le tomo de la mano para que lo mirara y Yugi lo miro avergonzado pero noto una sonrisa iluminando el rostro de Atemu…-me encantas…-y sin pensarlo lo jalo de una sola vez y le dio un beso, Yugi abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, no esperaba que su primer beso fuera…-los fue cerrando lentamente…-tan agradable…

- Arigato Atemu-kun…-le dio unas caricias en su rostro y Atemu cerró sus ojos para sentir su mano…-espera un segundo…-le dijo de improvisto el de ojos carmesí se sorprendió por lo repentino…-feliz navidad soy tu santa secreto…-le coloco un regalo en el regazo…

- Mío?...-pregunto dudoso…

- Por supuesto ábrelo…-Yugi le sonrió emocionado con vergüenza Atemu fue quitando el papel con cuidado y luego el moño dorado hasta abrir la tapa y ver al conejito…

- _Snif_…-el chico comenzó a llorar emocionado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le daban un regalo…-es hermoso…-Yugi le sonrió y le limpio las lagrimas…

- Me alegra que te guste pero nada de llorar he?...-le dijo sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se quedaba cerca de, el haciéndole compañía mientras el tiempo pasaba y la visita terminaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese día las cosas para Atemu y Yugi comenzaron a cambiar, por no tener familia Seto el hermano de Yugi decidió ser su tutor y para un joven de negocios con una empresa en crecimiento, no le fue nada difícil convencer al juez, la vida para Atemu era buena poco a poco fue borrando aquellos malos recuerdos de navidades pasadas hasta llegar a convertirlas en felicidad y 3 años después de aquel incidente y mientras la relación entre ambos crecía la navidad por fin significaba para él lo que traía para todos esperanza y alegría

- Atemu recuerdas que hace un tiempo no querías que viniera la navidad?...-el se sonrojo…-bueno ahora te daré una razón para que cada año la esperes con ansias…-Yugi se hinco ante el chico y mostrando aquel conejito que un día le dio a Atemu, aquel sostenía una cajita dorada donde dentro había un anillo de compromiso…-quieres casarte conmigo?...-dijo sonrojado, Atemu estaba emocionado tanto que comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo luego…

- POR SUPUESTO!...-dijo luego dándole un beso a Yugi sellando así el pacto…

A partir de ese momento la vida para ambos fue felicidad. Atemu logro graduarse con honores de la preparatoria y aquellos rumores mal enfundados por personas de mal corazón fueron borrados, el fue admirado por su intelecto y aceptado en las mejores universidades de Japón, Yugi luego de graduarse decidió estudiar arquitectura le encantaba diseñar e inventar llegando a construir en el futuro los mejores edificios, mientras que Atemu estudio medicina quería ayudar a las personas con cáncer como su madre y hacerles la vida mucho más fácil encontrar algún día la razón por la que se propagaba tan rápido la enfermedad…

Joey también consiguió su felicidad junto aquel castaño cascarrabias que admiraba, dejo a un lado su orgullo y su remordimiento logrando conquistarlo y ambos se lograron casar luego que Yugi y Atemu salieran de la universidad…

La vida de matrimonio fue feliz para Yugi y Atemu, tanto que un día llegaron a adoptar un bebe junto con la otra pareja que se unió luego Joey y Kaiba igualmente adoptaron un bebe y fueron felices juntos, para Atemu cada día era único y jamás le paso por la mente desear nuevamente "_que nunca más llegara la navidad_"

**FIN.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Holas a todos les deseo un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

YUGI: Una historia más de mi nee-san inspirada en navidad

HOLLY: Disculpas la demora pero el work no me dejo acabarla a tiempo TT_TT

YAMI: Bueno queridos lectores consideren un regalo de día de reyes

HOLLY: Hai! :) espero que les guste me inspire un poco en mi otra historia "_Nunca Más_", claro con algunos cambios para que no sea igual el desenlace: 3

YAMI: Esperamos que la disfruten tanto como la disfrutamos nosotros actuándola

YUGI: Felices fiestas!

YAMI: Lo importante de esta fecha es estar con las personas que amas y que el nuevo año les traiga mucha salud ademas se den un tiempo para dejar un RR es alegría para nosotros

HOLLY: Muchas gracias por un año de buenos deseos en sus comentarios y esperamos que este año nos permita tener la inspiración a niveles elevados para que ustedes disfruten de mis fics se les quiere y si el 2011 nos dejo hagamos que el 2012 sea inolvidable…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
